


Together, At Last

by yeseverhopeful



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeseverhopeful/pseuds/yeseverhopeful





	Together, At Last

A hurried knocking came at the bed room door. Abby, who had been resting, opened her eyes and rubbed them wearily. The knocking was more desperate now. 

“I’m coming, Jackson,” she said. She got up, throwing on a wrap that Becca had had in the mansion and opened the door.

“Marcus-!”

Abby wasn’t allowed to say more for Marcus Kane suddenly had come in and held her tight and was kissing her like his life would slip away if he didn’t have her in his arms a moment longer. Abby was so surprised, for a moment she didn’t know what was happening then she forgot everything else, he was here. She was with him at last and oh, how good his arms felt around her and his scent..warm and earthy. They broke the kiss, breathlessly taking each other in. Abby and Marcus’ foreheads touched and her hands were on his chest. 

“You’re here,” Abby breathed softly her eyes gazing into his dark brown eyes smoldering with love and desperate longing. 

“I couldn’t wait any longer,” Marcus said gently, running his hands across her hair and her face. “Ive missed you terribly, Abby.”   
As their arms encircled one another Abby felt so happy and relieved, all their troubles seemed to disappear and they were home again. Her home was where ever he was. “I hate being apart from you, Marcus.” 

“I know,” he said his voice was rougher now and she could tell he was crying! “Oh dearest, ” she sobbed. “I’m so sorry.”   
Marcus made her look at him and brushed away her tears with his scarred hand. “It’s worth it,” he told her in whispered tones. “I see you again-it’s all worth it, Abby.”   
Abby buried her face in his chest and Marcus held her close an arm about her waist and a hand on her head. They were together, that was all that mattered.


End file.
